


The big let-down

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Gen, The Final Problem, Though possibly less crack than the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: When you have eliminated the impossible escape from the 221B explosion, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth...





	

Sherlock’s ears are ringing from the explosion, but he hurries across to John, who’s lying on his back, eyes staring vacantly at the sky. Then John shakes his head and looks round.

“Airbags!” he announces. “Bloody airbags on the pavement outside.” He sounds remarkably aggrieved for someone who isn’t dead after all.

“They can be deployed quickly,” Sherlock replies, “and they’re remarkably effective at breaking falls.”

“Did you know they were there, then?” John demands. “Is this all down to you?”

“Neither my plan nor Mycroft’s this time. No, this is Eurus’ doing, as I deduced.”

“You _deduced_ this?”

“Eurus used a tranquiliser gun on you made to resemble a real gun, John. She wants you to believe you’re dying, but then not do so.”

John’s on his feet now, brushing his clothes down, obviously trying to convince himself he doesn’t really want to throttle Sherlock.

“You could have told me,” he says. “About the airbags.”

“I might have been wrong,” Sherlock replies, smiling. “You’d never have let me live it down.”

John grins back. “So, Eurus...” And then he looks up at the flat and adds ruefully, “Oh, shit. Mrs Hudson isn’t going to be happy.”

“Mycroft will sort it all out,” Sherlock says. “Which reminds me. Let’s go and see if Eurus provided any cushion for her other brother.”


End file.
